Kiara's Journey
by Royal Dragoness7
Summary: KIara's Journey to become Queen is filled with the unexpected, will she and her pride be able to over come it?


The lion king 3

Kiara glanced around at the outlanders and pride landers, all gathered together for the first time. Her parents, kovu and her climbed pride rock and joined in a chorus of roaring. She nuzzled kovu, as he whispered," it's all over now love." kiara sighed she certainly hoped he was right, but some thing told her it was only the beginning.

In a desolate place known as death valley

A lion stood over a dark lioness, he found her in a drying up river that's was much heavier up stream in forbidden lands. Her face was angry and looked defeated till she opened her eyes. Above her she saw a dark gray colored lion, zira smiled as she saw the barren land scape; the lion leaned down," who are you and from where did you come?" she glanced over his face it was angry and driven, so she wined." I am from the outlands, my pride and I tried to rid our selves of that awful place by asking to join the pride landers but their king said he didn't want me challenging his daughter so he had her try and dispose of me!" he growled," my family is starving here, my father sent scouts through the outlands to the pride lands, they never came back!" she smiled, and knew she had killed the scouts, got up and rubbed her body down him," we'll get revenge and a new home, starting with his little princess.."

Back at pride rock kiara was the first up and went to the water hole. Soon she was joined by vitani and sarafina who decided to go on a hunt. She agreed and they set out, they spotted a zebra all alone on some land above the old river, kiara wanted to chase while they ambushed, do her grandmother sent kiara a crossed it, she ran towards it. Some thing spooked it though and it ran side ways a crossed the unsteady land chasing it down the river bed. She jumped to reach it, but in mid air she was hit in to river.

Vitani and sarafina watched as kiara hit the water and had to find away to get to its end. It was night fall before they got there and the sight before them was a wet, bloody lioness. Claw marks were every we're. Her skin was shredded, it was kiara.

Kovu and simba were chatting with nаla and some other lionesses when roars of the other animals sounded, they were very upset. Simba and the pride that was inside went to see what was going on. Simba went down the path and saw two lionesses. Nala's mother and kovu's sister, Carting another, that other was his daughter. He growled, then turned to his pride who were trying to get a closer look to identify the lioness. He shook his mane out. Someone had brutally mutilated his only daughter, and they would pay... Nala got closer then ran to the corpse," simba, is this..." He rubbed against her." yes love." tears poured from the queen's eyes as she ran towards the cave. She stopped at a frozen kovu and licked his cheek. As a tear flowed there, simba turned to Vitani," who did this?" she shied away," I don't know, she ran after a zebra and fell in a river, she probably died by drowning. We probably scared off the scavengers." simba nodded and went inside, zazu gave a saddening look at his king, he followed. All the lionesses fled, that left a lone baboon who examined the body. He tilted hid head and gave a half hearted smile, for he was the only one who knew this was not kiara, but for all who didn't know, toady was a very sad day for pride rock.

Watching from death valley, zira smiled. Her plan was going greatly, she looked down at kiara' s unconscious form, then the lioness stirred," awe," she cried out and looked up at ziras smiling face," w-who are you?" Zira smiled and felt and plan forming and she called in her next addition to turn the princess against her own pride," Ari," the black lion came in and glanced at the golden lioness.

Ari drug her to his cave thinking she was very beautiful and didn't agree with zira. She had brain washed his pride, but not him, he saw through her calm facade. suddenly kiara sat up and groaned," ugh, where am I?" he smiled," death valley, im ari." she shook her head," I'm ah." kiara suddenly remembered and gasped," Im kiara, princess of the pride lands..." she stood and knew she had to be careful, she hadnt told anyone back home she was carrying a cub. The only one who knew was Rafiki, Ari smiled," princess, unlike zira. I don't want to hurt you... I like you."kiara grinned and whispered to him," zira is alive? What am i going to do- ! Wait, ari if you can get me and my cub home safe...then...You may join my pride.". He nodded," no harm shall come to either of you,"

A few months pass

A lot has changed, the lions of the valley are attacking the pride lander's prey letting themselves be noticed, simba was suspicious, about kiara's death. Then one day some lions attacked a hunting party, starting a war.

In death valley

Everyone was preparing to attack pride rock. Kiara sat in a cave with ari laying down some rules," okay we cannot kill anyone, but we have to fight anyone who comes at us." ari licked her cheek and said," princess are you sure about this fight, your heavily pregnant." she turned," this is my last chance, and I know zira will try something, but ari I'm going to attack her during the fight to confuse the others."he nodded, " kiara I will protect you till my life is over," kiara smiled she knew he loved her, but she loved kovu. Then a roar peirced the air out side and the pride all got together, zira thought kiara lost her memory so she let her stay, big mistake, so she had been calling her Tiara. Kiara walked to a small hole of water and froze, she looked like one of them. She had choppy, messy bangs, dark colored dirt and scars covered her fur and hateful eyes. Would her family even take her back?

The valley pride marched right onto simba's land and got closer to pride rock til the pride landers met up with them. As soon as kiara's parents saw zira they growled," murderer!" Zira smiled then launched at Nala. Vitani went for kiara who was very unprepared and got clawed right in the face, ari tried to reach her. But, A lioness got him, kiara finally threw Vitani away from her. She fought many lionesses and Then she crept around the raised land zira was on and jumped towards her, zira turned just in time to swipe her: they circled each other, around them some had stopped fighting to watch. Kiara sprung at zira, it was a bloody match til zira pinned kiara and whispered," you should've just kept pretending, now I'm going to rip you apart, " she brought her claw up to strike , but suddenly she was off kiara. Ari was on her, kiara smiled till another lion joined them, ziras new mate kiran, he was going for ari til kiara jumped on his back. They fought for a few minets til kiara was knocked into the crowd where a large puddle was. The crowd gasped kiara thought it was because lighting struck a little ways away, but they were staring at her. The dirt had washed off, some of her they all saw that her fur was much lighter, it raised much attention, especially when a yell got her attention,"kiara!" the pride landers gasped as ari called to me, looked up and got scratched right across the face. I growled at kiran, I heard a scuffle as my family tried to reach me, then a contraction hit me. I was very lucky that ari came to defend me, he had injured zira and the pride now surrounded her body. Kiran bit him, but Air had the advantage and threw him. Then He pulled me through the crowd and finally to my family. I hugged my parents as they cried and heard them thanking ari. I turned to kovu and kissed him. ari growled as zira got up, but zira put her head down," I know when I'm done." we all turned. I was walking the slowest though so only I heard her," and I'm almost there." she launched onto my back shredding what was left of my skin. Suddenly she was knocked away, I figured it would be kovu as my savior, but no it was ari, we all traveled back to the pride lands. Ari walked beside me supporting my body as contractions racked my body. Suddenly ari whispered," princess, you must tell them. You are ready to have your cub." I groaned quietly," I... Will, just wait til we get home." by the time they reached pride rock kiara was hurting so bad she collapsed unconcious. the pride questioned ari and he smiled at kovu," we'll it seems kovu will be a father." Kovu smiled and went to kiaras head as she began to stir. Ari just sat back and watched the lovers. He thought Over the time he'd spent with kiara he'd done the forbidden and fallen, deeply and forever in love with the princess.

The next morning the den had two new arrivals, a prince and a princess. Kiara, kovu and rafiki spoke about names. They decided kovu would name the boy. Kiara the girl, kovu glanced at the sunny colored cub who had green eyes. That oddly were exact to Scars even and out line of a scar was over it...He smiled," Ikenda." kiara grinned and licked him," perfect." she glanced at the female who had reddish fur, the color of Simba's mane And electric blue eyes," this will be Kimya."

" mommy, can we go play, please!" the twins begged grinning mischievously, their bangs almost covering their bright eyes. Kiara smiled" of course, but I'm coming with you." Inkenda smiled" can we go to the outlands! I heard it was cool!" kiara shook her head," how bout we find a place a bit more... Lively?" Kimya smiled," okay, how about the jungle?" kiara sighed " I- suppose it wouldn't hurt." and soon they arrived and spent a while there, the twins really liked it there and went there any day their mom agreed to take them. She usually laid close by the jungles entrance and waited with Ari who was still very close with her and loved her, the cubs noticed it was hard to keep him from their mom, but didn't mention it. The twins had a secret though, in the jungle they'd met a teenage lion named Sky who flirted with Kimya every chance he got. Inkenda didn't trust him but kept quiet, one day while they played a lioness came from the bushes who had an evil gleam in her eyes.


End file.
